


Hobbit Gossip

by JimboPalmer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimboPalmer/pseuds/JimboPalmer
Summary: Frodo wakes up in Rivendell, Bilbo talks to keep him rested.
Kudos: 2





	Hobbit Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This is non canon and AU so far as I know. There is no hint in any of Tolkien's writings that he intended this interpretation.
> 
> I am certain Bilbo did not know during the Hobbit, and I can't visualizing the Elves knowing or caring, so I am using Gandalf as the source of this gossip.

Frodo woke up very tired, and disoriented, so Bilbo told him much about the doings in Rivendell.

Elves were coming and going, the arrival of Dwarves, including Gloin, a companion of Bilbo’s during his great adventure.

All the rumors and gossip Bilbo knew; based on long residence in Imladris. Frodo became quite tired and fell asleep again. When he awoke Bilbo was waiting and had some gossip as between close kin.

“I never knew this while traveling with the dwarves, but Gandalf has given me a tidbit of dwarvish code. If you look at the last letter of their name, it tells gender and rank. Important males end in ‘n’, while lesser males end in ‘r’. Important females end in ‘I’ and lesser females end in‘s’. 

That entire journey, I thought they were all male! You just never know! They are so secretive!”

When Frodo awakes again, Sam was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip5T89jfJoA is just that much funnier.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht_i1EiZHyc as is this.


End file.
